Kagome and Sesshomaru
by rosewolfofheaven
Summary: What happens when naraku dies killing Inu yasha and all of Kagome's dreams too? Who will she turn to? Koga? Miroku? He he he
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inu yasha or its characters.

A woman's bitter cries of sadness tore across the winds of time. "Inu yasha," (sob cough ) " INU YASHA!" Her raven black hair blew through the winds as tears streamed down her face. The rosary beads around the now dead hanyo's neck fell as if no longer connected. "Please no. Come back, COME BACK I NEED YOU INU YASHA! Please god no. NO!" Kagome higurashi collapsed in a pool of tears and blood. She cried herself to sleep as a blue light surrounded her and she became full demon in inu yasha's stead. That was his dieing wish she was a dog demon.

The great lord sesshomaru paused as he felt the new aura. It was sad. He was in heat. It was morning now and he threw caution to the winds.

**Sesshomaru's point of view: **

_This is inu yasha's wench. I never thought she was both demon and miko. This could be interesting. She is beautiful now that I truly look at her my brother had good taste. _

**Kagome's POV **

_He is gone now I can't do a thing about it. I can hide my demon side from others though. Miroku, Sango, Shippo they all live peacefully now that Naraku is dead. Kikyo and Inu yasha are together now. I just hope they aren't in hell. _

_What is left for me here. The sacred jewel? Koga? No ewwww not koga definitely not koga. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own inu yasha or its characters.

Kagome stopped crying and looked up when she heard a voice. "KAGOME" '_Koga_' she thought bitterly. She hid behind a tree she did not want to deal with him right now.

'_Well this is sufficiently embarrassing_.'

"Miko."

"Sesshomaru?"

"You were my brother's but he has past. I have no choice but to make you mine." He stated simply " take cover"

"Uh right" she said as she did so.

There was a flash of blue light and a slight whimper before sesshomaru returned to the sound of howling wolves. "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait." She mentioned

"What is it?" he replied.

"Why are you helping me?"

Sesshomaru's POV 

_Why am I helping her? . . . Rin needs a mother? No True but no. What other excuse do I have? I say this to her she sighs and looks at the ground after a nod. She is so beautiful. NO I WILL NOT THINK OF HER IN SUCH A WAY. But I want to. NO I DON'T. Yes I do. NO. _

Kagome's POV 

_Why is he helping me? Wait is he talking to himself? _

_Think of who in such a way Rin? Child molester why does rin like him so much? Well he is kinda hot. Eek no bad Kagome you are in mourning. I could get out of it. NO. I am loyal to Inu yasha. _

The two traveled in silence leaving each other to their own thoughts. They camped in a ravine that night. Then kagome finally spoke. "I can never go home can I?"

"No"

With this Kagome let tears form to her eyes but hid it from sesshomaru. Her mother had warned her this would be the case. Her so called 'funeral' would be held tomorrow. She had no choice now.

Sesshomaru's POV

_I smell salt. Is she crying? It makes me feel sad to see her cry. I will make her my mate. She will want for nothing. –sigh- I have to be subtle about it though. She will accept though I know she will. _

Kagome's POV 

_I can never go home now that the jewel is gone. Mom, sota, grandpa. I miss you so much. I wonder what sesshomaru will do with me. He is my only hope now. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all are so happy. I won't disrupt their lives anymore. I can't. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own inu yasha or its characters.

After a delay of one night they reached Jaken and Rin.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin was thrilled. "Ningen" Jaken wasn't.

"My lord is it necessary to have inu yasha's wench?" he asked. Sesshomaru just glared at him as kagome held rin telling her a story. Jaken immediately shut his mouth.

After a long hard journey the group came into a clearing finding someone they had hoped never to see. The man and his minions stood in the middle of the road. Ok it was miroku and a bunch of geisha with sango looking ticked and shippo hiding. "Miroku? Sango? Shippo?"

"Ma Ma!" shippo screamed running to kagome and jumping into her arms. "Hello shippo." Kagome said with a motherly smile.

"miko"

"Yes sesshomaru?"

"Lets go and bring your kit with you."

"Hey you can't order us both around. I've dealt with it till now because you saved me but I won't any more." With that she slung inu yasha's old beads around sesshomaru's neck. She the automatically yelled "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

With that she stormed off into the woods with shippo still in her arms.

Kagome's POV 

_I can't believe I just sat sesshomaru! I am so in trouble when he finds me. If he finds me. If is good. _

Shippo's POV 

_Ma ma is acting strange. Is her face red because she was mad or what. What ever it is I am just glad to be back with her. I wonder if we should have left sango and miroku like that. Sango just might kill miroku this time._

A/N Sorry guys my father keeps blocking and unblocking the site so its hard to update. The chapters are short exactly for that reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own inu yasha or its characters.

She ran through the forest until she came to a mountain. She looked up and began to climb higher and higher. When she reached the peak two days later there was the sound of swishing wind.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's POV

_Oh no not him again. _

"Kagome are you ok? Where did you go?"

Then sesshomaru comes along.

"Back off wolf."

"Not a chance you can't have my kagome."

There was a resounding crack that went through the air. Kagome had slapped koga again and shippo was in her arms laughing.

"Koga I left to get away from you. You can't force a girl to love you. You have to let her fall in love with you. So back off and leave me alone!" she said exasperated.

This made koga's ears droop. "But kagome"

She cut him off. "GO AWAY DAMN IT!"

Then she ran behind sesshomaru. He looked into her eyes and saw genuine fear. He would deal with her later but first the wolf had to go.

"You heard her flea bag exit this vicinity. Now" he stated curtly.

Koga took one last look at kagome who had gone behind sesshomaru with her kit and buried her face in his shirt.

Sango and miroku came up behind them on kilala miroku with a huge red hand print. Koga the wolf prince, took his leave for the final time. Only for the group to find he killed himself the very same day.

"Kagome" sesshomaru asked.

"huh?" she returned.

"Why did you sit me?" he plainly continued.

"old habit" she also continued.

The two looked each other over. A small spark flew through the air.

LATER:

The group had set up camp and sango and kagome went to get a bath. Sango didn't take long because miroku and she were going to 'go for a walk'. Jaken had been left to guard rin and shippo and sesshomaru and kagome were alone.

Her skin looked pale in the fire light as she slept. He could hardly restrain himself from taking her then and there. She shivered and he walked over to her placing her in his lap.

He leaned down and gently moved her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. She shifted and moved into his warmth. He held her close in a very comfortable snuggle. He kissed her on the lips to see if he would get a positive response. She opened her eyes which widened then closed as she leaned into his kiss returning it.

They started kissing more and more tearing at each others clothing. Finally free of material boundaries they mated.

He bit into her skin at her collar bone. Then he licked away the blood, both parties enjoying their night. Finally after two hours of their adult friendly game they slept.

A/N Thanks for all your support guys. It's fun to write. I may end it soon because I am thinking of a new fan fiction.

Enjoy !


End file.
